What's Going On?
by Fidyagami
Summary: Hinata adalah boneka bisu bagi semua orang, selalu diam kalau disuruh selalu menurut dan berusaha untuk tenang. Gaara yang melihat itu tambah menindas Hinata dan memberikan sebuah tantangan konyol untuknya/A GaaHina FF for OFF/RnR?


**Warning: AU, OOC, Don't like? Don't Read! Hinata Pov. Masih banyak kesalahan pada pengetikkan. Typo yang tak pernah luput dari mata m(_ _)m**

**Dedicated to OFF.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-As Long As Your Here With Me-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah?" keterkejutan dari wajah Sakura seolah dibuat-buat ketika mendengar sesuatu yang terlempar dari lawan bicaranya, Ino Yamanaka. Berhubung kelas sedang sepi—hanya kami bertiga, mau tak mau mereka adalah objek yang sangat ingin ku toleh sekarang.

Aku melirik lagi kearah Ino. Ia mengangguk mantap kepada Sakura, "Jadi, kita cari anggota tambahan saja, mau bagaimana lagi. Acara ini kan akan diadakan minggu depan."

Aku yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku dalam kelasku yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri di depanku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Kalau sudah begini itu tandanya...

Dan perasaanku itu benar ketika mereka sekarang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak mengenakkan.

Tersenyum canggung aku membalas senyuman mereka.

"Hinata-chan, mau kan kau membantu kami?" itu sebuah tawaran atau suruhan? Mereka berdua melangkah mendekat ke samping mejaku.

Aku hanya tercengang sesaat masih dengan memegang pena, "A-apa?" kataku pelan seperti biasa.

"Kau ini bicaranya lembut sekali, kau mau kan membantu kami nanti, menjadi seksi kebersihan saat festival minggu depan?" Ino ngomong sambil menatapku tepat ke dalam mata lavender ini.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tercengang. Hening sesaat karena tatapan mereka yang membuatku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Seolah aku terhipnotis, aku malah diam saja. Ayo tolak Hinata! Ayo! Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu.

Saat aku berusaha mengedipkan mata, mereka malah berkata, "Wah Hinata-chan, kau memang baik sekali!" seru Sakura girang.

Ino memegang tanganku, "Makasih ya."

Setelah itu mereka pergi keluar meninggalkan aku sendiri di kelas.

Huft, aku tidak bisa menolak.

Mengapa semuanya menjadikanku boneka? Aku capek. Ingin menangis tapi aku tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk di kelas sendirian sambari meratapi nasib ku yang penakut ini.

Aku memang boneka! Disuruh menggantikan tugas piket, aku mau. Disuruh buat PR orang aku mau. Dan sekarang yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah PR nya Gaara.

Anak itu memang suka menindasku. Sebentar lagi istirahat akan berakhir dan PR Gaara belum selesai. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Selagi aku menggerakkan pena ku kembali, menulis kata demi kata di atas buku kosong tadi, kurasakan ada yang masuk kelas.

Kala itu pula ada yang melempar roti melon ke atas meja ku, tepat mendarat di atas buku Gaara.

Aku mendongak dan menatap orang yang sudah ada di samping mejaku, 'Gaara,' ujarku dalam hati.

"Aku dengar kau dimintai Sakura dan Ino untuk jadi cleaning service ya?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi lagi. Memang ini adalah sifatnya.

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kau tolak saja," ujarnya sembari duduk di atas meja di samping mejaku.

Aku hanya menaikkan alis bingung tanda belum mengerti. Bukannya dia sendiri yang suka menyuruh-nyuruhku seenaknya, mengapa ia melarangku?

"Cepat selesaikan PR ku!" perintahnya seenaknya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam saja, rasanya memang susah untuk mengeluarkan suara, sebenarnya aku ingin marah dengannya dan berteriak kesal, namun aku tidak sanggup.

Aku masih memasang wajah seperti biasa. Demi Tuhan air mata ku ini sudah ada di ujung mata, aku tidak mau mengeluarkannya hanya gara-gara seperti ini. Hanya masalah sepeleh yang sedikit pun tidak bisa aku tuntaskan. Menyedihkan jadi diriku.

Kembali aku menghadap bukunya dan menggoyangkan penaku, menyelesaikan apa yang diperintah Gaara. Ini kulakukan bukan karena terpaksa, aku memang mau membantu orang. Tapi, aku rasa aku memang terlalu baik, dan aku baru sadar kalau kebaikkanku selalu dimanfaatkan.

Kemudian kurasakan Gaara turun dari meja yang didudukinya tadi. Aku melirik dia lagi dari sudut mataku. Ia berjalan menuju keluar dan meninggalkanku sekarang sendiri.

Hah, aku menghela napas, lagi-lagi aku sendiri. Semua orang memang mendekatiku kalau ada maunya saja. Sisanya aku ditinggal pergi. Betapa kejamnya kalian semua.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa..." teriakkan anak gadis menggema di pinggiran lapangan sepak bola saat aku melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Jam pulang memang anak sepak bola sering berlatih, dan itu mampu mengundang para gadis untuk menontoni mereka.

Keributan itu kalau tidak ada memang rasanya kurang, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dari tempat ku berdiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu juga dan meneriakki seseorang yang sangat aku kagumi. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak berani.

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mendekat kearah kawat yang menutup lapangan bola itu, sembari menatap Naruto Uzumaki yang sekarang lagi minum air mineral dengan bercucuran keringat. Dia memang keren dan tampan. Entah mengapa tegak di sini rasanya tidak bosan-bosan. Yah, aku sadar aku memang suka Naruto.

Hah, sayangnya aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja, bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang aku sedang memandangnya.

Dari tempat ini memang sepi akan para gadis. Masalahnya ada kawat pembatas ini, jadi mereka tidak bisa mendekat ke tengah lapangan dan mencari sensasi dengan anak klub sepak bola. Makanya aku suka berdiri di sini kalau anak klub bola berlatih, tapi ada tidak enaknya juga berdiri di sini. Seakan aku berdiri melihat sesuatu yang tak pasti, walau begitu itu bisa menjadi kesenangan tersendiri.

Aku memang suka menyendiri. Bagiku itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah biasa. Biasa sendiri dan tertekan.

Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang pasti Neji-Nii sudah ada di depan pagar sekolah untuk menjemputku, sebaiknya aku pulang saja.

.

.

.

"Pagi Hinata!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menyapaku dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Saat aku menjawab; "Pagi." ia malah melajukan sepedanya dengan cepat meninggalkanku. Sepertinya ia tidak butuh sapaan-ku, aku rasa ia tidak mendengar jawabanku karena suaraku kan kecil sekali.

Baru beberapa langkah aku maju ke depan, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungku pelan tapi mantap.

"Pagi."

Telingaku menangkap sapaan datar. Kali ini aku yakin dengan suara ini.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang merangkul tasnya.

"Pa-pagi," balasku seadanya.

Kemudian ia menoleh kearahku dengan mata tajamnya. Kyaaa~ aku tidak suka matanya, "Kalau orang menyapa itu, dijawab dodol!" setelah itu ia berjalan cepat dan meninggalkanku. Yang masih berdiri di pinggiran jalan ini.

Dia bilang apa tadi? Dodol! Berani sekali dia! Argggh...!

.

.

.

"Hinata, tolong ambilkan itu ya."

"Baik."

"Hinata, bantu aku piket pulang ini."

"Ok."

"Hinata, buatin aku PR donk."

"Ho-oh."

"Hinata, bantu kami dalam membuat acara minggu depan ya."

"Ta-tapi."

"Hinata, kau memang baik."

"Hinata saja, dia pasti mau bantu."

"Hinata kan gadis baik."

Cukup! Aku sudah capek.

Aku sengaja keluar kelas menghindari teman-temanku yang egois itu. Kakiku terus melangkah menjauhi kelas yang isinya seperti anak raja saja.

Semakin ku cepatkan langkahku menaikki tangga dan sekarang aku sampai di atap sekolah.

BRAK!

Aku membanting pintu atap dengan kesal. Mungkin ini bisa membuatku menghilangkan sedikit amarah dalam benakku.

Aku mendekat ke pagar besi pembatas atap, pandanganku menengok ke bawah tepat ke lapangan sepak bola. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat keluarga ku sekarang, mungkin aku akan terjun dari sini.

Aku mengatur napas yang agak tersengal karena kesal tadi. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dari atas sini; meneriakki semua orang yang berada di dalam kelasku sana.

"Mau bunuh diri? Ternyata seorang Hinata mudah menyerah ya."

Dari belakang aku mendengar suara laki-laki, aku langsung menoleh cepat dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang bersender di pintu atap.

"Se-sejak, kapan?" aku agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba ini, ia seperti makhluk gaib yang bisa berpindah tempat secepat kilat.

Dia menarik punggung yang tersandar tadi, lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

Dia tersenyum hampir menyeringai, "Kau bilang apa? Suaramu kecil sekali," ujarnya masih tetap melangkah ke hadapanku.

Aku semakin merapat ke pagar pembatas. Oh Tuhan, jika saja pagar besi ini tidak kuat pasti aku sudah terjatuh ke bawah sana. Mau apa si merah ini mendekat kearahku?

Tepat di hadapanku ia berhenti. Dia menatapku tepat ke dalam mataku. Mengapa dia selalu memandangku seperti itu?

Aku memalingkan muka ke samping kanan, menghindar dari tatapan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau bisu ya?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Dia selalu membuat ku naik darah!

Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangannya—terjulur menyentuh bahuku, dan aku refleks memekik kuat.

"Kyaaa..."

Dia melepaskan pegangannya, "Hei, ternyata kau bisa memekik juga, ku kira kau bisu sungguhan." ia terkekeh geli, "Tapi, suaramu bagus juga."

Apa dia bilang? Suaraku bagus? Mendengar pengakuannya tadi mungkin membuat pipiku merah. Yah, aku yakin aku sedang memerah sekarang, aku kan paling anti dipuji.

"Sayang sekali kalau kau jarang bicara, lebih baik kau ikut acara nyanyi minggu depan," dia berkata dengan raut wajah serius, anehnya aku malah merasakan gugup sekarang. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya jantungku berdetak kencang. Aduh... kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kalau kau ikut acara itu minggu depan, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dan aku jamin semua orang juga tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Eh?" sepertinya ini tantangan darinya untukku. Sial, mengapa aku jadi tertantang seperti ini. Sekarang aku akan mencoba mengeluarkan pendapat dan suara, "A-aku..."

Dia langsung memotong cepat perkataanku, sial! "Kalau kau tidak ikut..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Kau akan jadi pembantuku terus." dia malah terkekeh geli yang membuat aku merengut sebal.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal melihatmu selalu ditindas," aku tidak percaya kata-kata itu terlontar darinya, ternyata dia memperhatikanku, aku jadi terharu.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau memang pantas ditindas." dia malah terkekeh lagi. Sungguh, aku baru tahu sifat aslinya seperti ini. Suka meledek orang.

"Ok, sampai jumpa."

Lalu, dia berbalik dan memunggungiku, "Kau harus melawan kalau ada yang menindasmu," ujarnya datar seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa tercengang sambil menatap punggungnya yang kemudian mulai menjauh dan menghilang masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

Tidak menyangka, ternyata Gaara yang selama ini ku kenal seperti itu. Dia yang selalu menghinaku, dia yang selalu membentak dan menyuruhku minta dibuatkan PR seenaknya, dia yang aku benci. Dia yang selalu menjadi penghalangku. Ternyata dia memperhatikanku.

Apa aku mimpi?

Aku mencoba mencubit tangan, "Awww... sakiiit." aku malah meringis sendiri. Ternyata memang benar. Dia Gaara sungguhan.

Oh ya bagaimana dengan tantangannya tadi? Menyuruhku mengikuti acara minggu depan?

Apa yang harus kupersiapkan sekarang?

Bergegas aku berjalan mendekat kearah pintu atap dan menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke kalas.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Gaara sering sekali menyapaku. Tapi masih dengan tatapan tajam dan sapaan kasarnya.

Tapi, semenjak itu pula ia malah semakin menindasku. Apa ini tantangan juga untukku?

"Hinata!" ketika aku sedang merajut menyelesaikan tugas keterampilan punya Shion, dia menghempaskan buku tulisnya seperti biasa di depan mejaku. "Catatkan yang ada di papan tulis itu."

Aku mendongak menatapnya dengan jantung yang masih terkejut, aku mencoba membuka suara, "I-itukan catatan dari jam pelajaran pertama, k-kau belum mencatatnya juga?" walau kecil aku yakin ia mendengar perkataanku.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku melainkan hanya menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Seketika aku terdiam dan bersedekap sembari menggerakkan jariku kembali untuk membentuk anyaman rajutan. Sangat kaku, sampai-sampai rajutan itu menjadi terlilit.

Dengan cepat dia menyambar rajutan itu dari tanganku, "Hei." aku berkata refleks seperti itu.

"Kau hanya boleh mengerjakan tugas ku, ingat." masih dengan rajutan di tangannya dia melangkah menjauhiku kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"I-itukan punya Shion." aku menghela napas frustasi, kali ini aku sungguhan ingin menangis.

.

"Hinata-san, bantu aku bisa?"

"Oh sory, Hinata lagi sibuk mengerjakan tugasku."

.

"Hinata, bisa kau mengajariku ini?"

"Hei, Hinata bukan gurumu, ia akan ke kantin sebentar lagi, membeli snack untukku."

.

"Hina—"

Gadis itu tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya, karena Gaara men_deathglare-_nya dan ia sudah lebih dulu menarik lenganku menuju keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"ARRRGGGH...!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin ketika aku sampai di atap sekolah. Sepertinya cara ini sudah biasa aku lakukan semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu setiap pulang sekolah. Dari sini aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaraku. Hanya angin saja yang mendengar dan menerbangkannya. Jeritan kekesalanku. Hanya angin dan udara yang mengerti.

Aku sungguh penakut. Kenapa membalas perkataan Gaara saja tidak bisa. Aku payah! Aku bodoh!

Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, merutukki diriku sendiri.

Gara-gara dia, Shion marah padaku. Aku tidak bisa membantunya menyelesaikan tuganya. Dan dia dimarahi Anko-sensei tadi. Aku malah menjadi merasa bersalah.

Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Seharusnya aku kan menasihatinya. Ah sudahlah.

Dari lantai tiga ini, aku melempar pandangan kearah lapangan sepak bola, bisa kulihat Naruto ada di sana, sendirian.

Senyumku mengembang seketika. Entah mengapa hanya melihat sosoknya sudah membuat aku bahagia. Apa mungkin aku sampaikan saja perasaan ini padanya?

Aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu atap. Segera saja aku menuruni anak tangga agak berlari kecil.

Aku memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan. Aku rasa jika aku jujur dengan perasaanku kepada Naruto, mungkinkah ia akan menerimaku dan menganggapku ada? Selama ini kan hanya ia saja yang tidak seenaknya menyuruhku. Bahkan ia sangat peduli padaku selama ini. Ia-lah yang selalu membuatku bertahan dalam sekolah ini. Dan ia juga alasanku; masih tetap bisa tersenyum sekarang.

Tapi, saat aku sudah menapakkan kaki ke lantai dasar, aku malah melihat sesuatu yang membuat senyumku turun.

Dari kejauhan Sakura datang menghampiri Naruto. Aku melupakan sesuatu. Naruto kan memang menyukai Sakura-san.

Kulihat mereka sekarang sedang bicara dan tertawa lepas. Setelah itu Sakura merangkul lengan Naruto dan bersama-sama mereka berjalan kearah gerbang depan.

Tunggu, aku masih di sini sendiri. Ini tidak adil!

Aku langsung berlari gontai menuju kearah gerbang juga. Aku terus memaksa kakiku berlari cepat sampai mengejar mereka dan melewati mereka. Andai saja saat itu Naruto tahu. Andai saja saat itu Sakura sedang melihat wajahku. Mereka pasti melihatku menangis. Menyesakkan di dada ini.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari sampai keluar gerbang dan mengikuti alur trotoar. Tidak peduli dengan siapa saja yang aku lewati. Aku terus berlari.

Aku sudah kehilangan akal. Sampai-sampai kakiku terasa sakit dan lemas. Aku capek.

Napasku tersengal berat, dan keringat mengucur di seluruh badanku. Jantungku terus berdetak kencang seakan mau lepas dari tempatnya. Sudah lama aku tidak berlari seperti tadi. Dan rasanya aku menjadi kembali hidup.

Aku melihat keadaan sekitar. Ternyata aku sudah berlari sampai ke sebuah sungai. Lumayan jauh ternyata aku berlarinya. Sungai ini kan sudah hampir mendekati rumahku. Kalau begitu pulang ini aku tidak perlu lagi naik bus.

Aku meminggirkan badanku ke pinggiran dekat pegangan besi jembatan sungai, aku takut kalau aku masih di tengah jalan nanti akan ditabrak mobil. Tidak banyak memang mobil yang lewat sekarang, namun begitu, masih tetap tidak baikkan untuk gadis sepertiku berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan.

Masih dalam keadaan tersengal tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara kucing yang kudengar sedang meraung-raung. Aku langsung menajamkan pendengaranku dan menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Tapi ketika aku melihat ke tengah sungai—kearah derasnya arus, di sana-lah aku melihat seekor kucing sambil meronta—berusaha menggerakkan kakinya agar bisa berenang.

Hatiku langsung mencelos takut, aku yakin dia masih baru berada di sana.

Masih dalam keadaan kaki yang gemetar aku berusaha menggerakkannya lagi menuju ke sana. Aku menuruni jembatan dan menuju ke pinggiran sungai.

Sebelum aku terjun ke sungai. Aku sempat membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki dengan tergesa-gesa. Tas yang ku bawa sedari tadi segera saja ku lemparkan kesembarang arah.

Aku berusaha berlari ke dalam sungai yang airnya hanya sebatas dadaku. Alirannya deras sekali, sehingga membuatku tertatih dengan langkah gontai. Aku langsung berusaha menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraih kucing tersebut.

Tapi belum sampai juga. Alisku mengernyit.

Kali ini aku pastikan aku bisa menggapainya dengan cara melompat kearahnya.

Yah dapat. Aku tersenyum cerah. Segera saja kucing malang itu ku dekap ke dalam pelukkanku agak tinggi dari batas air sungai.

Saat aku berbalik untuk menepi di sungai, "Aaawww...!" aku memekik seperti itu ketika aku terpeleset di tempat. Aku merasa; tadi aku menginjak sesuatu yang licin sehingga membuat badanku sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam air bersama kucing tadi yang ku dekap.

Seketika saat itu aku sungguh kehilangan akal dan pikiran. Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Aku tidak bisa bernapas sekarang. Rasanya sesak di dada ini.

Walaupun aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan berenang, nyatanya aku tidak mampu sekarang. Aku lemah.

Kami-sama, apa aku akan mati dengan jalan seperti ini? Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan aliran air deras yang menerpa seluruh tubuhku. Bahkan air itu sekarang terasa mencabik-cabik dan menusuk-nusuk pori-pori kulitku.

Aku benar-benar terbawa arus. Aku masih bisa merasakan itu.

Neji-nii, ayah, Hanabi-chan. Maaf aku tidak bisa meminta maaf sebelumnya. Maaf telah menjadi orang yang gagal. Aku gagal...

Naruto, Sakura semoga kalian selalu bahagia. Aku pasti merasakan bahagia juga tentunya. Dan Gaara-kun, maaf aku memang terlalu penakut. Aku memang seorang pecundang.

Bersama kucing ini aku akan pergi...

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Apa itu? Aku mendengar sesuatu rasanya. Apa itu malaikat pencabut nyawa ku? Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati?

"Hinata! Bangun bodoh!"

Rasanya aku dapat bernapas kembali. Aku masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas bumi hangat menerpa wajah dan kulitku. Aku merasakan sedang terguling dalam pangkuan seseorang.

Aku dapat menggerakkan jari telunjukku pelan. Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba membuka mata. Agak berat rasanya hanya sekedar membuka kelopak mataku.

Cahaya kekuningan merebak memasukki penglihatanku. Aku membuka mata sepenuhnya walau penglihatanku masih dalam bayang-bayang semu. Kala itu pula aku melihat mata yang berwarna cerah.

"Apa kau ibuku?" entah sadar atau tidak aku merasa dia ibuku. Apa aku sudah ada di surga bersama ibuku saat ini?

"Hei, kau mengigau."

Tunggu, mengapa suaranya menjadi suara pria?

Aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku dan berusaha melihat lebih jelas lagi, "Ga-gaara?" ternyata aku masih bisa mengeluarkan suara saat ini, walau nyatanya suaraku agak serak. Saat itu pula aku malah tercengang dengan muka memerah sambil menatap matanya.

"Aaaahh... kenapa kau di sini?" aku baru sadar sekarang, dan aku langsung memutar kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat keadaan. Ternyata aku sudah ada di pinggiran sungai. Sejak kapan?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?" Gaara menjawab sambil menatapku kesal.

"Bu-bunuh diri?" aku mencoba bangkit dengan kekuatan seadanya untuk duduk. "Aku tadi menyelamatkan..." aku mencoba menjawab yang seadanya, tapi saat itu pula perkataanku terhenti ketika pandanganku menatap seekor kucing di pangkuan Gaara.

"Maksudmu kucing ini?" Gaara mengelus kucing itu perlahan. Kulihat dia sekarang masih meringkuk di sana. Bulunya masih terlihat berdiri semua. Perutnya naik turun, mungkin mencoba mengambil pasokkan udara sebanyak-banyak.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Syukurlah," aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Dan tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.

"Kau memang cengeng ya."

Aku langsung menyeka air mataku ketika Gaara berbicara seperti itu.

"Gaara-kun, ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku juga bingung mengapa Gaara tiba-tiba ada di sini.

"Rumahku memang di sekitar sini."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria saja mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.

"Baiklah aku mau pulang, sebaiknya kau juga pulang karena hari sudah sore." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya sembari menggendong kucing putih itu.

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Aku mengambil tas dan sepatuku yang berserakkan di pinggiran sungai ini. Langsung saja aku memakai sepatu dan menggantungkan tasku ke punggungku.

Saat aku berbalik untuk menghadap Gaara tiba-tiba.

'Pluk.'

Dia melemparkan sesuatu kearahku yang refleks sekarang ku tangkap.

"Pakai itu, kau pasti dikira gila karena pulang dalam keadaan basah padahal tidak hujan."

Aku terdiam sebentar menatap Gaara, aku melihat apa yang baru dilempar Gaara tadi, ternyata selembar jaket.

"Ayo kita ke atas, aku mau mengantarmu pulang."

Gaara mendahului langkahku menaikki batu-batu terjal berumput untuk sampai ke atas sungai.

Segera saja aku memakai jaketnya dan mengikuti gerakkan langkahnya.

"Naiklah," ujar Gaara dari atas motornya saat aku sudah berada di hadapannya. Aku mengangguk sembari menyambut helm yang diulurkannya.

Setelah itu aku melompat ke atas boncengan motornya.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Di blok depan."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun," ujarku setelah kami sampai di depan komplek rumahku. Ternyata benar, dari sungai tadi ke sini hanya sebentar saja.

Kini giliran Gaara yang menyambut uluran helmnya dari tanganku, "Hm, biar kakakku saja yang memelihara kucing itu."

"Dia ada dimana tadi?"

"Dia tadi ku taruh di depan rumah tetanggaku, tenang saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." kemudian Gaara memakai helmnya dan membuka kacanya sedikit—memperlihatkan matanya kepadaku. Aku merasa darahku berdesir sekarang, aku juga merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang seperti saat aku berlari kuat tadi. Matanya bukan mata yang tajam seperti tadi. Mata itu seakan melembut sekarang.

"Kembalikan jaketku setelah kau cuci ya."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja akan kukembalikan, siapa juga yang mau mengambilnya. Gaara memang terkadang suka merusak mood perasaanku.

"Sampai jumpa."

Setelah itu Gaara melajukan motornya mengikuti jalur jalan raya, meninggalkanku perlahan semakin menjauh bersama kendaran yang lain.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku meringkuk di atas kasur sambil menyelimuti badanku dengan kain tebal ini. Aku rasa aku akan demam sekarang.

Sambil melirik jaket Gaara yang sengaja aku gantung di kamarku aku merenung.

Untungnya siang tadi aku tidak kena marah Neji-nii dan ayah. Karena mereka belum pulang dari kegiatan mereka saat aku pulang tadi.

Aku mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di atas meja samping ranjangku. Aku melebarkan kertas itu dan kembali membaca isinya.

.

_Kau selalu sendiri_

_Kau selalu bicara dalam hati_

_Kau tidak pernah melihat ke sekeliling_

_Yang ada hanya duniamu saja_

_Yang ada hanya pemikiranmu saja_

_Bisakah kau tertawa?_

_Bisakah kau membagi senyummu untukku?_

_..._

.

Aku terdiam sesaat membaca tulisan itu. Aku menemukan ini di dalam kantung jaket Gaara tadi. Isinya dalam dan menenangkan. Saat aku melihat tulisan di bawahnya, aku hampir tidak percaya.

_To: Hinata._

Aku baru membaca tulisan yang ini. Apa mungkin ini memang untukku? Jangan-jangan ia membuatnya sendiri. Tidak menyangka. Aku tercengang sesaat.

Tadi jaket Gaara sudah kucuci. Aku rasa besok tidak akan kering. Bagaimana kalau aku setrika saja jaketnya ya? Aku meletakkan kertas itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, aku beranjak bangkit dan melangkah mendekat ke baju Gaara yang ku gantung di tengah-tengah jendela kamar. Ternyata memang masih basah.

Aku melepaskannya dari gantungan seraya meremasnya lembut. Bahkan setelah aku mencucinya, wangi tubuh Gaara masih tercium di jaket ini. Memakai jaket ini aku merasa dipeluk olehnya.

Blush.

Ah, mikir apa aku ini? Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, dan beranjak keluar kamar dan menuju ke tempat ruang menyetrika pakaian. Setelah masuk ke dalam sana, ternyata banyak sekali pakaian yang masih bertumpuk yang harus disetrika.

Hah, aku menghela napas, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa menyetrika sebanyak ini. Aku capek.

Aku menghidupkan setrika dengan mencolokkan kabelnya ke stuff contact.

Sambil menunggu setrika-nya panas. Aku merenung kembali.

Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau besok adalah hari H festivalnya. Ada acara lomba di sekolah dan acara yang lainnya yang aku juga tidak terlalu mengetahuinya.

Gawat aku tidak ada persiapan. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku tidak ikut saja ya? Itu artinya aku akan jadi budak Gaara untuk selamanya.

Hah, lagi. Aku menghela napas berat. Tidak masalah apa yang terjadi besok. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi dengan tatapannya. Mungkin lebih baik dia yang menyuruh-nyuruhku daripada anak lain. Ya sudah, akan kujalani saja yang ada.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu pemikiran yang melintas di kepalaku. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Apa ku pinjam saja ya puisi Gaara tadi?

.

.

.

**Normal POV.**

"Hinata mana?" tanya Ino kepada siapa saja yang lewat di depannya. Sudah beberapa menit gadis berambut pirang ini mencari Hinata dimana-mana. Tapi dia malah tidak mendapati tanda-tanda teman indigonya yang satu itu.

"I-ino."

Dari belakang Ino mendengarkan seseorang yang menyerukan namanya, lantas si rambut pirang ini pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Hinata di hadapannya.

"Hinata? Kemana saja kau?" Ino mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, Ino. A-aku tadi..."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya Ino malah meraih pergelangan lengannya—berusaha untuk menyeretnya.

Ino merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya ketika gadis indigo itu mempertahankan tubuhnya—tidak mengikuti seretan Ino.

Ino berbalik lagi menatap Hinata, "Ada apa? Ayo, acaranya sudah dimulai."

Hinata menghela napas sejenak berusaha menepis jauh-jauh rasa takutnya, "I-ino maaf," ujar Hinata sangat lembut, saking lembutnya Ino hanya mendengar samar suaranya. "A-aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang."

Ino melepaskan cengkraman tangannya—membiarkan Hinata menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya.

"A-aku ikut acaranya, jadi tidak bisa membantumu. Maaf Ino aku sungguh tidak bisa membantumu. A-aku juga mendadak mengikuti acara ini," ujar Hinata akhirnya. Entah mengapa setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata itu, perasaannya lebih baik lagi. Dia seolah melepaskan sesuatu yang berat yang selama ini dipikulnya.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak percaya atas apa yang Hinata katakan. Sedetik kemudian, gadis pirang ini menghela napas bosan, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino melempar senyum kepada Hinata, "sepertinya aku yang harus minta maaf."

Ino diam sebentar sembari mengamati pakaian yang dipakai oleh Hinata, "Bajumu bagus," mata birunya mengoreksi apa yang tengah dipakai gadis indigo itu. "Kau seperti boneka barbie." tawa Ino meledak seketika antara meledek dan bercanda. Hinata yang mendengar itu menjadi ikut tertawa.

Ternyata selama ini, Ino yang dikenalnya sangat berbeda. Yang tadinya dipikirannya; suka marah dan genit. Ternyata gadis pirang itu memiliki selera humor juga.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa peserta yang ikut festival bernyanyi ini tampil. Satu persatu lagu buatan sendiri dari masing-masing anak dinyanyikan di atas panggung aula.

Para juri entah mengapa kelihatan mengantuk dan bosan. Rata-rata yang tampil suaranya dibuat-buat dan terkesan memaksa. Dan sepertinya tidak akan keluar satu pun para juara untuk tahun ini.

Sebenarnya ini bukan sebuah lomba. Hanya festival untuk meramaikan acara akhir tahun saja. Sudah jadi tradisi sekolah ini mengadakan acara seperti ini. Paling acaranya hanya modelling dan kontes menyanyi. Sisanya paling stand-stand dari setiap kelas yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan accessories.

Sakura yang menjadi panitia acara naik ke atas panggung lagi dan akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan tampil berikutnya, "Yang nyanyi berikutnya adalah..." Sakura merasa tidak percaya dengan siapa yang akan tampil berikutnya. Gadis penyuka pink ini diam menghentikan suaranya karena merasa tidak percaya.

"Siapa, Ra?" salah satu juri yang bernama Shion bertanya dari tempat duduknya, dia malas berlama-lama di sini hanya untuk sekedar memberi nilai pada tiap penampilan masing-masing. Belum lagi Sakura yang malah memperlambat waktu keadaan. Ia malah semakin bosan.

Sakura melempar pandangan kesegala arah dan mencari sosok yang akan tampil berikutnya. Pandangannya berhenti ketika mata _emerald-_nya melihat sosok indigo yang dikenalinya—gadis indigo itu memakai baju yang bahannya berupa kain _catton _yang modelnya bergaris _empire_ tepat di pinggang, dan rok kerut (_suai_) dengan renda di bawahnya, warna bajunya; senada dengan rambutnya, gelap tapi terkesan anggun walau di siang hari. Ia sudah seperti jelmaan dari boneka.

"... selanjutnya, Hinata Hyuuga," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah Hinata mencoba naik ke atas panggung. Awalnya Hinata ragu dengan apa yang dipilihnya ini; memilih untuk tampil di depan umum. Tapi sepertinya ini-lah awal yang baik untuk lebih percaya diri dan berani. Mungkin dengan ini untuk ke depannya dia akan lebih baik.

Penonton yang tadinya ricuh karena suara masing-masing menjadi diam seketika melihat Hinata. Kericuhan tadi sekarang terganti dengan bisik-bisik sesama teman masing-masing. Mereka semua seolah membicarakan pusat perhatian yang berada di atas panggung ini.

Hinata memegang mic di tangannya. Demi Tuhan dia sungguh tidak berani untuk menghadap ke depan. Dia lebih memilih menundukkan kepala menatap lantai.

Sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara, dia berharap agar Gaara mendengarkan lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya nanti. Lagu yang nyatanya puisi dari Gaara untuknya.

.

_Aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu menginginkan senyummu_

_Menginginkan sesuatu yang kukira tidak pantas untukku_

_disaat itulah aku sadar aku memperhatikanmu._

_._

Gaara sebenarnya malas untuk masuk aula. Ia sekarang lebih memilih duduk di tangga aula sembari menghirup udara segar siang itu. Dari luar Gaara mendengar suara seseorang yang kikuk tapi merdu. Ia mengenal lirik tersebut dan mencoba mencernanya.

Satu yang akhirnya Gaara sadari.

Langsung saja Gaara berlari masuk ke aula yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mata Gaara hampir melompat ketika dilihatnya Hinata tengah berdiri di atas panggung sana sedang memegang mic.

.

_Menginginkan sesuatu yang kukira tidak pantas untukku_

_Disaat itulah aku sadar aku memperhatikanmu_

_...  
_

_.  
_

Lirik terakhir yang dialunkan Hinata membuat seisi aula bertepuk tangan. Gadis indigo itu masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menghadap ke depan.

Sakura _speechles_. Dia malah mengira ini hanya mimpi. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya ini adalah kenyataan.

"Hinata," Gaara nekat naik mendekat ke depan panggung meyakini dirinya kalau itu benar Hinata. Saat gadis indigo itu mendongak menatap Gaara, barulah Gaara percaya.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gaara saat Hinata sudah turun dari panggung aula.

Hinata tersenyum samar sambil merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Gaara yang nyatanya masih terkejut, mau tak mau menyambut uluran tangan Hinata. Pria itu membaca isi kertas itu.

"Kau... kenapa bisa ini ada di tanganmu?"

"Aku menemukannya di kantung jaketmu. Nadanya aku mengarang sendiri. Terimakasih ya telah membuat puisi itu untukku." Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

Seketika jantung Gaara benar-benar berdegup kencang. Ia tidak menyangka ini sungguh terjadi. Padahal ia ingin ia sendirilah yang menyerahkan puisi itu langsung kepada Hinata. Dan sekarang malah Hinata sendiri yang menemukannya.

"Nada buatanmu agak buruk," ledek Gaara sambil menyeringai. "Tapi aku suka."

Hinata tercengang sesaat, ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia mempunyai perasaan kepada Gaara. Apa dia harus menunjukkan sesuatu agar Gaara yakin ia tidak penakut lagi, "Mu-mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pengawalku kan?"

Hinata menarik kerah baju Gaara dan kakinya agak berjinjit sedikit agar ia bisa menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Gaara. Awalnya Gaara terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan membalas ciuman lembut Hinata.

"Suit... suit..."

Teriakkan penonton menggema di dalam aula menyorakki mereka berdua. Ada yang tidak percaya bahkan shock melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan ini.

"Gila, tidak menyangka ya."

"Uuuhhh~"

"So sweet."

Sudah dipastikan kan siapa yang paling terbaik menyanyi untuk festival kali ini walau nyatanya suaranya kikuk, Hinata si pemalu-lah yang dapat menggemparkan satu sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hikshiks *nangis dipojokkan**

**Berantakkan ya? Pasti banyak typo.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please, Rifyunya~**


End file.
